devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamato
Yamato is the sword that Vergil wields in the third game of Devil May Cry. It is a momento from his father, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. It is also said to have the ability to cut through anything easily. Movesets in DMC3 Yamato combo triangle, triangle, triangle Description: Vergil strikes twice with his sword's sheath, then pulls the sword with lightning speed and slashes with it. Allow the sheathing animation adds your stylish gauge and regains about 1/2 Devil Trigger runes back! Aerial Rave press triangle, triangle in air Description: The last hit also inflicts a powerful knockback to your opponent. Your recovery is pretty good after either slash, so you should be able to dodge or move around after you land. Vergil draws his sword for both of these strikes, so, as you can imagine, the range of this attack is insane. But oddly enough, the best and most important property of this move, is the Float property, which is VERY important in getting some of the blue orbs for Vergil, not to mention, dodging certain attacks in general. You can cancel off of the first hit of the Aerial Rave. Rapid slash R1+foward+triangle Description: Vergil crouches his body forward slightly, then lunges forward and slices a good, rectangular, chunk of the area behind him. If anything hits the blade-slash fx, they are knockbacked considerably. Upper Slash (Rising Upper) R1+Back+triangle+triangle(optional) Description: Vergil draws his sword and uppercuts his enemies, the second hit is optional, however is you want to finish to combo, Vergil will execute a powerful downward slash which knocks the enemy on the ground. The finisher also have quite a good knockback too. As stated above the first strike juggles the enemy above so you have time for executing combos. Judgement Cut hold triangle to charge, release triangle to well, release. Description: The coolest attack out of Vergil's repertoire. Sadly, it's also the slowest, and you're actually open during execution, so do be careful when you use this (but you can overcome this weakness by using summouned swords/ phantom sword). This move starts off with Vergil dashing back, then taking his draw stance. He then slashes and quickly withdraws the Yamato back to the sheath, whilst creating a warping cone. Within the cone, "sphere-slashes" appear, that inflicts tremendous knockback to anything it hits. It will even knockback devil-triggered opponents, so it's actually pretty powerful. You get two additional "sphere-slashes" if you time your T button presses. The first "sphere-slash" is at the farthest side of the warping cone. Each subsequent "sphere-slash" appears closer and closer to Vergil. This form of timing your button presses is referred to as "Just Frame" popularized by Tekken 4, 5, and Soul Calibur II and III. The game actually gives you a pretty big window to input your button press. The key is observing Vergil's actions and feeling the dual shock "rumbles." I suggest watching Vergil's hands. As soon as you see him put the Yamato back in the scabbard, wait for a fraction of a second (or wait till the first rumble finishes), then press triangle. Observe his hand again for a second time, and this time press TRIANGLE AS SOON AS you see the sword sheathed. And Viola! All 3 hits of the Judgement Cut. Just remember the initial pause for the second hit, and the virtually non existent pause for the third hit. *In the special edition of Devil May Cry 3, you can unlock Corrupt Vergil (Nelo Angelo) or Super Corrupt Vergil (Super Nelo Angelo) when devil triggers Corrupt Vergil's Yamato will transform into the zweihänder-esque blade used by Nelo Angelo.